


Miscaptured Love

by JasmineValo2349



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dating, Emotional, F/M, Friendship, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Minor Abraham/Rosita, Minor Maggie Greene/Glenn Rhee, Minor Rick Grimes/Michonne, Multi, Other, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Surprises, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineValo2349/pseuds/JasmineValo2349
Summary: You and Simon are best friends ever since you got captured and brought to Sanctuary. Negan at first disgust you but then other feelings starts to emerged.





	Miscaptured Love

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is mostly going to be the intro and some flashbacks.  
> Flashbacks are in bold
> 
>  
> 
> I was day dreaming and I thought this would be perfect for a quick story. May or may not turn into something more because we all know how I am with updates. Anyways enjoy. :) Leave some feedback.

It was mid July, the sun was beating down harshly on our backs. There was hardly no wind to create a breeze, the air was thick with humidity. It was hard to do anything around the compound without getting out of breath or sweating your ass off. Negan and his crusade of Saviors were just finishing up unloading what you could only assume was supplies from another scavenge mission. You paid no attention instead focus on drawing. This was your main hobby before the world went to shit and still was no. You loved to draw anything and everything, except for trees. Those things can go fuck themselves, okay?! Every time you every tried to draw a tree it always came out looking like some kind of broccoli looking figure. You eventually gave up doing any kind of scenery.

Right now you were drawing the people around the compound. Sometimes you would get the courage to eventually show people how well the sketch turned out, but if it came out looking like shit you'd crumple it up and after a few hours later you'd start over with a fresh, new crisp paper. Here you sat at one of the picnic tables that were in between the giant gate and some houses. You erased a few lines trying to correct your best friend Simon's mustache. Silently you cursed at the paper and reminded yourself you were going to tell to get rid of the damn thing so it would be easier for you to draw him. Eventually you gave up determined that it was going to be the best you can do for the moment, and moved onto the hair portion of the portrait of him.

**When you were first brought to Sanctuary, you were scared shitless. Head bolting in ever which direction to try and watch at least 6 people hold their guns to the back of each of your group members head's. As you closed your eyes praying that your death would quick and painless when an a abrupt voice filtered through the crowed of people.**

**"Now, you sorry shits! Do you understand the rules around here or do I have to fucking bring Lucille into this, because I know she's quite thirsty today." The rules were you could either work for Negan and get points to buy stuff at commissary and live a semi normal life or the girls in your group could become one of his wives and wouldn't have to lift a finger but were expected to preform your _'wifely duties_ '. There were just three girls in your gang and the other two were guys. You were disgusted at the idea of becoming one of his wives. You had to admit he was super hot, but you weren't one to share. So you immediately chose to work for points and earn your keep. Stacy on the other hand had chosen to become his wife. You shuddered thinking about what she just signed herself up for. Stacy was one of those prep girls with the bleach blonde hair and the fake smile, except now her brown roots were more than growing back turning the blinding blonde color to more of a murky chestnut color and her smile that was usually their was gone and was replace with a scared pale face. As soon as she said that she'd agree to be his, his smile grew reveling his perfect set of pearly whites and went to take her arm and bring her over to the vehicle and sat her there as he came back to your gang. Eyeing both you and your friend, Andria waiting to see if either of you would say yes to be his. Both of you sat there with a blank expression on your face.**

**"No takers? Going once, twice? Fine you people start work for me tomorrow morning at 6 think you can do that? Cause if you're even a fucking minute late I will find you and before you know you might be looking like Dwighty boy over here." He jabbed his thumb in the direction to man in question. His left side of his face look like some took a iron to it, most of it was scarred over. The man's face fell when Negan brought up his name, assuming that Negan was the one who scarred him for life. You weren't going to risk even being a second late.**

**After that day you did odd jobs for the Saviors mostly it was either wash their laundry, which wasn't too bad but you liked your other job, inventory of different sections of the Sanctuary. That's where you met Simon. You had a couple of hours until your work started so here you were in the cafeteria enjoying a nice cold bowl of cereal, you were in the middle of reading what Captain Cold and Heatwave were going to do to the Flash if they ever captured him. You hadn't heard someone sit down next to you. It wasn't until they cleared their throat your eyes snapped to the man. The guying talking to had a reseeding dark hickory colored hair and what drew your attention was his bold mustache. His dark colored eyes were glancing at your comic back to you and back. The guy was wearing a dirty off colored grey button up and dark green cargo pants with black combat boots.**

**"Can I help you?" You turned the page of your comic and took another bite of cereal while waiting for him to answer your question.**

**"No, I just saw you sitting here all by yourself wanted to know if you needed company." It was more of a question than a statement although you readied yourself for a mean comment or just something flirtatious but it never came. You were shocked he had been the first Savior that has never talked shit to you or wanted to get into your pants. After a couple minutes of talking he learned you were reading about superheroes which you taught him, they were two villains and a meta human. The two of you continued like that for a few hours. He would teach you things you didn't know and in vise versa you'd teach him something new.**

So here you are now, two years later best friends with him, sitting at the picnic table trying to draw his umber colored eyes. You looked up again to get a feel what to draw next, he saw you staring and gave a wave and a smile and you returned it. An hour later you finished drawing and coloring it all in with scavenged colored pencils, that he had found on the last supply run.

The sun was starting to descend, the heat going with it. You held your portrait of him back admiring your work but could only find flaws. You groaned out loud disappointed with it. _Hey if he doesn't want it he can throw it away his dam self._ You made your way over to Simon. You inhaled and exhaled trying to get away the nerves. It was just Simon, probably the one of the only friends you had here. You were in about two feet from him when he noticed your presence.

     "Hey, how are ya?" He unloaded the box that was probably filled with supplies onto the ground next to the rest of the pile.

     "I'm pretty good, How bout you?" You awaited his response.

     "Pretty tired from the run a couple of close calls but nothing to worry about. I got 'em!" He smiled, pride etched it's way onto his face.

     "Here, I wanna give you this. Close your eye and hands out." He did what he was told with a smile still on his face, finding this cute. You placed your drawing facing him on his opened palms.

     "Okay, you can look." You readied yourself for the ridiculed but it never came. Not once since you've been friends with Simon has he every been mean to you. Sure he has picked on you a few times but that was more of a playful banter. Simon opened his eyes slowly, they lowered down to the piece of artwork that laid in his hands. He was quite for quite sometime until you spoke up.

    "Well? Is it that bad?" "Seriously?! You think that this is terrible? (Y/N), this is absolutely amazing! I can't believe you can do stuff like this. I could never draw anything remotely like this. Hell, you even captured the 'stache pretty good." Both of you laughed, while his hand went up to feel his facial hair. He gave you a good 'ole bear hug so tight he lifted you up off the ground. He was careful not to crush the paper. You always loved it when he hugged you like this. "Thanks so much (Y/N). It means the world to me that you would take the time to draw this ugly mug." He referred to his face, you smacked him on the shoulder.

    "Hey! You are not even close to ugly. Okay?" You smiled at him. He smiled back. The friendship bonding moment was over way to soon when you heard, your fearless leader coming to check in on Simon and Dwight. Simon put you back on the ground and went to go put you picture in the truck where the rest of his stuff was in a duffel bag and continued unloading the boxes. The closer Negan got to you three, the more people fell to their knees, kneeling in his presence. You and Simon didn't really have to get down onto your knees. In the two years of you being here you had worked you way into almost being friends with Negan and most of the other Saviors. You regularly hung out with most of them. Hell, just last week you whooped Negan's ass in a few card games. Which he could not ever let that go and challenged you to a drinking game which both of you got hammered and Simon and Dwight had to play mamma bird and make sure Negan and you both got back to each others room safely. You had one hell of a hang over the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's terrible I promised hopefully it'll get good.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
